Space Mini Ball
Skill Creates Space Shield for Cookies and protects them from harm. Unused Space Shield will be applied as points to your final score. Level Up for even more points for each unused shields. Description Space Mini Ball was once the core of Space Doughnut. Truth be told, it is the brain of the duo - quite literally so, as the brain had been in the core of the dough. This ambitious extraterrestrial Pet's dream is to one day conquer the universe with Space Doughnut. Statistics Notes * To get Space Mini Ball and Space Doughnut, you need to add 5 nearby friends using Bluetooth. You will need to physically be in the same location with the other person you wish to recruit. **Adding people through Facebook or user ID will not count towards the goal. **Before 10/24/2016 update, you are required to add 20 nearby friends instead. Guide on Unlocking Space Mini Ball There is actually a very simple way to get the friends needed to get Space Mini Ball and his Cookie, Space Doughnut. The only requirements you will need is: *2 phones. Ask a friend or family member to borrow their phone, and make sure that you have permission to download Ovenbreak on their phone - or you could just use an older/newer phone of yours. Just be sure you can actually run Ovenbreak on it. You can also use a simulator for this. *Bluetooth. Both phones and/or the simulator need to have Bluetooth enabled for this to work. For simplicity's sake, let's say Phone A '''is the one where you want to keep your account. '''Phone B '''will be the phone where Ovenbreak will undergo several resets. #On '''Phone B, download Ovenbreak and run it. #You do not need to do the tutorial run, you can just Skip it using the button on the upper right corner. #It will ask you for a nickname. Keep it simple - you will need to enter it later. I normally go with abc. #Two things will happen: ##It will ask you if you want to switch to your main account you currently have on Phone A. Do not do this, otherwise you will have to uninstall and reinstall the app. ##Nothing will happen. This is normal if you have two phones with two different Game Center/Google Play accounts. #Continue the tutorial as usual. Quit the tutorial race, there is no need to do it. #Next, go to Add Friends and then Bluetooth. Both games need to do this. #Wait a few seconds, and they should both detect each other if they are within 7m. #Send a request to each other. #You should both now have 1 nearby friend. #On Phone B '''in the Settings menu, you should see "Delete Account" on the bottom right corner. #It will ask you for your nickname to delete your account, so give it your nickname. In my example above, I would need to enter '''abc. #It will then ask you if you are sure. Tap on OK. #The app will now restart. #You will still have 1 nearby friend on Phone A. #Repeat steps 2-13 4 more times. You should now have Space Doughnut and Space Mini Ball unlocked! Gallery pet0107.png|Space Mini Ball's sprite sheet pet0107_effect.png|Space Mini Ball's effect sprite sheet Category:Pets Category:Epic Pets